<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I need to let you go by Robin2700</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395887">I need to let you go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin2700/pseuds/Robin2700'>Robin2700</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Protective Im Jaebum | JB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin2700/pseuds/Robin2700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jyp has found out about Jaebum and Jinyoung's long relationship and goes to the leader to warn him that if they don't breake up he will fire Jinyoung.<br/>Jaebum has been put before the most difficult choice of his life<br/>But he knows that Jinyoung cannot lose his family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jinyoung pov.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Just don't say sorry</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I'll lean my back at the door, I'll be crying 'til sunrise will come.<br/>
Why did you pretend nothing happened?<br/>
Now I'll be scared for a lifetime.<br/>
Fears will torture me just because you had too much to say and no intention of telling me that you had already found someone else.<br/>
There will be no tomorrow, I'll cry for all my life. There will be no sun anymore.<br/>
The handle creaks when you try to come in. If this will be the first night I know why you were no longer in my bed, go away and let it be silent. Go away and let my sobs free.<br/>
I will burn every memory I should use to try to be happy again.<br/>
I will burn your voice in my head like you did with my heart.<br/>
Go back to your house and take her by the hand. Tell her you're free now.<br/>
Stop knocking unceasingly and call me love.<br/>
I don't want to hear that word anymore.<br/>
From you, from me, from anyone else.<br/>
I will never love again.<br/>
I don't need your excuses.<br/>
I don't need you to be here.<br/>
Tell me why did you ruined us?<br/>
Why did you let we fall apart?<br/>
I will be unsure of myself with anyone, I will be a cloudy sky always on the verge of raining.<br/>
You knew everything about me and now you have destroyed it all.<br/>
Just for be between her legs.<br/>
This will be how I remember us, a broken puzzle on the floor.<br/>
I don't want to see the whole figure anymore. I will scatter the pieces in the memories in my mind, hoping to forget them soon.<br/>
You didn't give up all night. I heard your forehead slamming disconsolate against the door.<br/>
Were you on your knees? Do you remember when you told me you would marry me?<br/>
It was fun to know why you've been on your knees tonight.<br/>
It almost made me open the door. I almost gave up when I heard you cry against my back.<br/>
Should I've let you convinced me?<br/>
But you know me, I'm stubborn. And I don't forgive.<br/>
Although you have crumbled the trust I had given you, I spent the night fighting the desire to open the door and hold you tight.<br/>
I hated me for that. And that broke my heart even more.<br/>
I let my anger chain me to the floor so I wouldn't let you in.<br/>
It made me tremble 'til morning, I cried harder. <br/>
Why didn't you leave? It would have been easier for both of us. <br/>
Why don't you ever listen to me? Now I'm drowning in the desire to pat you on the chest and smile, telling you that I love you despite your hard head. <br/>
But I can't. <br/>
You're gone. <br/>
And I won't turn the key anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jaebum pov.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Forgive me</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>If I hadn't met you that day in March, <br/>
if you hadn't seemed the most beautiful thing in this world, <br/>
where would I be now?<br/>
Would I have been led to your door anyway to tell you I'm sorry?<br/>
Would I have known the meaning of love anyway?<br/>
I really mean my words.<br/>
Trust them for this last sad time.<br/>
I know it looks hopeless, but it's not what you think. <br/>
How could I wish for someone other than you? I am trapped in the splendor of your eyes. <br/>
But now they're wet behind this door.<br/>
Please let me in. <br/>
Please don't speak as if I no longer belonged to your future. <br/>
All the beats of my heart are yours. And even if I cry now too, I hope you will be able to understand when I tell you that I love you.<br/>
I am on my knees on the other side of the door, between my fists I tighten every dream that I wanted to make us live. I crumbled your trust, I know, I'm sorry. Please believe my words. I can't think of losing you. I don't belong to other hands, to other voices. Go back to my arms.<br/>
I don't care if the tears of a whole night will burn my eyes and leave indelible marks, I want you to understand that for me you are always the moon of my sky. <br/>
I won't forget you. <br/>
I won't let this memories fade away. Hours have passed, you keep yelling me to leave. What kind of future will be in front of me without you?<br/>
Don't believe that I don't love you anymore. I'm screaming that I love you, crying behind you. <br/>
I would have liked to kneel for you for another reason, but now with deaf sounds, without pauses and without tomorrow, my heart is broken. <br/>
Reality weighs on my shoulders and pushes me to the floor every time I hear your sobs.<br/>
The most difficult thing was to keep me from knocking down the door and holding you tight. Because every fiber of me craves every inch of you. <br/>
If I only could explain the feelings in my heart, there would be no fears or misunderstandings.<br/>
You have filled every corner of my soul with your perfume and now I cannot do without it. <br/>
Dawn has come and I am gone. <br/>
You stopped crying.<br/>
Blame me, I deserve it. <br/>
I had to break your heart to protect you. <br/>
I hope it was worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please enjoy it and let me know what you think! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>